


The Discovery Of Earth

by Subob



Category: Furby (Toys)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Discovery, Furby, Gen, Swimming furbies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subob/pseuds/Subob
Summary: Furbies are said to come from the clouds, but just how did this happen?





	The Discovery Of Earth

The furbies had lived in the clouds for their whole existence. However, they began to notice there was something beneath their cloud recently.  
It was big and blue, it looked enticing.

This story will follow May-May and Noo-Loo, the brave adventurers who decided to see what was going on with the blue place below their home.  
Many said the blue orb looked tasty but May-May didn't believe this, as not many things in this world can be eaten without consequence.

The day came for them to jump off of the lowest cloud into the unknown. May-May and Noo-Loo had fashioned small parachutes out of some leftover fabric in the hopes of surviving the fall.  
The jump was long, but at least May-May and Noo-Loo had company in each other. They couldn't talk, the wind was too loud in their ears, but they could make funny faces at each other. This did get boring after the first five minutes, however.

They fell in the ocean upon landing. It sure is a good thing furbies learn to swim as furblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short lmao, it's 3am. I'll add more later on. Also: if Furbies Creepy UWU then this isn't the story for you!


End file.
